lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies
The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (originally known as The Hobbit: There and Back Again) is a 2014 epic fantasy adventure film and the third and final installment of The Hobbit film trilogy. Like its predecessors The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, the film will be produced and directed by Peter Jackson, who also directed The Lord of the Rings trilogy. Filming took place primarily in New Zealand. The film stars Martin Freeman as Bilbo, Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey, Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug and the Necromancer, and Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield. The film begins with Smaug's attack on Lake-town and continue with Smaug's demise, The Attack on Dol Guldur, The Battle of the Five Armies, and the return journey. On February 28, 2013, it was confirmed there is a new release date for The Hobbit: The Battle of The Five Armies. It has been announced via press, and now mirrors the release dates of Peter Jackson's Middle-earth films, The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. The film was released on December 12th in the United Kingdom and other countries in Europe (e.g. Austria), and December 17, 2014 in the United States. Etymology The film's title The Battle of The Five Armies refers to the climactic battle by the same name between the Men of Esgaroth, the Elves of Mirkwood, the Dwarves of the Iron Hills, Azog's Orc army from Dol Guldur, and Bolg's Orc army from Gundabad (however in the book, the orcs/goblins are 1 army and the fifth and final army are the wargs). Synopsis Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield and company are still inside the Lonely Mountain as the dragon Smaug flies out to destroy Lake Town for their association with the intruders. Still locked up by the Master of Lake Town, Bard manages to escape and fires upon Smaug. Bain arrives and Smaug taunts them until Bard fires the Black Arrow upon the beast, killing him. While the Master of Laketown is trying to escape while carrying all the gold he took from the town's coffers he ends up getting crushed to death by Smaug's dead body. As Bard tells his people that they will take residence in Dale, Kili confides his love for Tauriel, and the four Dwarves set off in a boat to the Lonely Mountain to meet up with their company. Arriving at Erebor, Kili's group finds Bilbo and learns that Thorin has lost his mind while scouring the gold for the Arkenstone, which is actually on Bilbo's person who is keeping it at Balin's behest. The maddened Thorin proceeds to command the Dwarves to block the gates to prevent anyone from entering or leaving. Meanwhile, having become a prisoner in Dol Guldur, Gandalf is being tortured by an Orc when Galadriel, Elrond, Saruman, and Radagast arrive and rescue the Grey Wizard. Gandalf saved by Galadriel and given to Radagast while Elrond and Saruman hold off the Nazgûl wraiths. Sauron appears to them with the Nine at his side. Elrond and Saruman looked in horror as Galadriel takes on the Dark Lord and the Ringwraiths, banishing them out of the fortress. Though Elrond believes they must warn the Free People of the enemy's return, Saruman tells him to take Galadriel to safety while he deals with Sauron. Radagast provides Gandalf a horse and his staff before riding to Dale. At that time, Azog approaches the Lonely Mountain with his vast Orc army while learning from Bolg that an Elf army under Thranduil is also approaching. Azog tells Bolg to head to Gundabad and ready their other army. Following Bolg to the fortress of Gundabad, Legolas and Tauriel see Bolg with a huge Orc army and hundreds of war-bred bats. They decide to return to Lake-town to warn the others. When Thranduil's army arrives in Dale, he forges an allegiance with Bard to claim a necklace of white gems from Thorin's treasure. Though Bard attempts to reason with Thorin to avoid further bloodshed, the stubborn Dwarf refuses to listen to his company's dismay. As they prepare for the battle, Thorin acquires Bilbo a mithril vest which the hobbit wore since then. Thorin began to talk like Smaug, telling Bilbo that he will never share the treasure with Bard and Thranduil, not wanting to part with any single coin. After Gandalf arrives at Dale, Bilbo sneaks out of the Lonely Mountain to hand the Arkenstone over to Thranduil and Bard. Inside the camp, Thranduil reminds Gandalf that he is the one who started all this and he will finish it. The next day, the elf army and the armed people of Lake-Town gather at the entrance of the Lonely Mountain. Thranduil and Bard ride at the front, where Thorin threatens to kill them if they get any closer. Bard unveils the Arkenstone at the gates of Erebor and Thorin learns of Bilbo's actions and almost kills the Hobbit. Luckily, Gandalf approaches at the front with Bard and Thranduil, telling Thorin that Bilbo is his to keep and the other Dwarves hold off their leader so Bilbo can escape down the wall to Gandalf. Then, a dwarf company under Dain Ironfoot II arrives and is about to attack the Elves on Thorin's call, but Azog sends one branch of his army to attack Dain's force. While Thranduil assists Dain's army, Azog sends the rest of his forces to attack Dale with Bilbo, Gandalf, Bard, and the other Elves coming to its defense. Gandalf, Thranduil, Bard, and Dain do the best they can to hold off the Orc armies as more and more come, killing more Dwarves, men, and elves. Meanwhile, Alfrid takes a pile of treasure and escapes the battlefield, with Bard permitting him to do so. Inside the Lonely Mountain, Thorin eventually overcomes his madness after a lengthy hallucination. Thorin and company burst out of the Mountain and joined the battle, much to Dain's delight. While the others aid what remains of Dain's forces, Thorin rides towards Ravenhill with Dwalin, Fili, and Kili to kill Azog. At the same time, after being banished by Thranduil despite her and Legolas warning him of Bolg's army, Legolas and Tauriel set off for Ravenhill with Bilbo following to warn the Dwarves of the second Orc army. However, Bilbo ends up being knocked unconscious as Thorin battles Azog to avenge Fili, who was killed moments ago by the Defiler, while Kili dies protecting Tauriel from Bolg. But after Legolas kills Bolg, the Great Eagles arrived led by Radagast and Beorn to assist in the battle and they quickly decimated the Orc army. When Bilbo has regained consciousness, he finds that Thorin has killed Azog but was mortally wounded in the process and dies soon after making his peace with the Hobbit. Sometime after, a disillusioned Legolas leaves his father to meet up with one of the Dunedain, a man who goes by the name of Strider. Thranduil, after seeing Tauriel kiss the Kili's dead body, finally accepts Tauriel's love for Kili and agrees with her plan on burying the dwarf. Bilbo bids his goodbyes to the surviving members of Thorin's company, telling them they are welcome to join him for tea whenever they are in the Shire to which he returns with Gandalf. But as they part on the outskirts of the Shire, though he does not know its true nature. Gandalf knows of the Ring that Bilbo found in the Goblin tunnels before they part ways on good terms. Bilbo's story ends when he returns to Bag End and finds the Sackville-Bagginses are auctioning off his belongings and are about to sell his house. The scene transitions to Bilbo on the day of his 111th birthday when he receives a visit from Gandalf matching one of the opening scenes from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film). Cast *Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins *Ian McKellen as Gandalf *Richard Armitage as Thorin II Oakenshield *Ken Stott as Balin *Graham McTavish as Dwalin *William Kircher as Bifur *James Nesbitt as Bofur *Stephen Hunter as Bombur *Dean O'Gorman as Fíli *Aidan Turner as Kíli *John Callen as Óin *Peter Hambleton as Glóin *Jed Brophy as Nori *Mark Hadlow as Dori *Adam Brown as Ori Significant Cast *Billy Connolly as Dain II *Orlando Bloom as Legolas *Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel *Lee Pace as Thranduil *Hugo Weaving as Elrond *Cate Blanchett as Galadriel *Christopher Lee as Saruman *Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug/Sauron *Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn *Sylvester McCoy as Radagast *Luke Evans as Bard the Bowman *Stephen Fry as Master of Lake-town *Ryan Gage as Alfrid *John Bell as Bain *Peggy Nesbitt as Sigrid *Mary Nesbitt as Tilda *Manu Bennett as Azog *Lawrence Makoare as Bolg *Mark Mitchenson as Braga *Ian Holm as Old Bilbo *Erin Banks as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins *Robin Kerr as Elros *Kelly Kilgour as Soury *Miranda Harcourt as Olga *Thomasin McKenzie as Astrid Uncredited *Shane Rangi as Laketown Refugee *Jeff Slaven as Laketown Extra *Christopher Winchester as Laketowner *Dee Bradley Baker as Creatures (vocal effects) Rumored *Shane Briant as Mayor of Michel Delving *Greg Ellis as Net Mender *Brian Hotter as Otho Sackville-Baggins Reception The battle of five armies world premiere was on December 1st 2014. The event took place in Leicester square in London, Many of the cast were there and the film event went very well. The film was received very well and many critics praised the film's visuals, acting, and action sequences. However, some expressed criticism on the length of the film. Rotten tomatoes rated it 61%.Rotten Tomatoes rating. Rottentomatoes.com. Retrieved December 22, 2014 Videos Trailers File:The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies The_Hobbit_Battle_of_the_Five_Armies_-_Trailer_2 Extras File:Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - Cast Interview - Comic Con 2014 File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - "Smaug Will Be A Killing Machine" File:The Hobbit - Evangeline Lilly on Tauriel in Battle of Five Armies File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - "I'm Not Alone" Clip File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - "Attack the City" Clip File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - "I´m not asking you to allow it" Clip File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - "Have you not had your fill of death? " Clip Interviews The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies_Orlando_Bloom_On_Legolas%27_Story_Through_The_Saga The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies_Hugo_Weaving_On_Working_On_The_Film The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies_Peter_Jackson The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies_Benedict_Cumberbatch_On_Smaug%27s_Motivation The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies_Christopher_Lee_On_The_Significance_Of_Playing_This_Role File:The Hobbit Battle Of The Five Armies Evangeline Lilly On Her Character File:The Hobbit Battle Of The Five Armies Martin Freeman On Ian As Gandalf File:The Hobbit Battle Of The Five Armies Ian Mckellan On The State Of Middle-Earth And Gandalf File:The Hobbit Battle Of The Five Armies Cate Blanchett On The Dol Gulder Set File:The Hobbit Cast's Favourite Moments From the Trilogy File:The Hobbit Battle Of Five Armies Leaving Middle Earth (Imax Featurette) Gallery Posters The-Hobbit-Battle-of-the-Five-Armies-logo.jpg|The logo of the Battle of the Five Armies TheHobbitTBOT5A_Teaser_Poster.jpg THTBOF5ABilbo'sPoster.jpg|A poster showing Bilbo Baggins and Sting Thorin TBOT5A Poster 02.jpg Gandalf and Galadriel TBOT5A Poster.jpg TBOT5A Theatrical Poster.jpg Bilbo BOT5A Poster 2.jpg Bard TBOT5A Poster 02.jpg BOTFA poster - Dwarves & Azog.jpg BOTFA - Dol Guldur.jpg BOTFA - Legolas & Tauriel.jpg SmaugandBardTBOT5A Poster.jpg Banners Bilbo's TBOT5A Banner.jpg Thranduil TBOT5A Banner.jpg Gandalf and Galadriel TBOT5A Banner.jpg BOTFA - Dwarves Banner.jpg hobbitbanner.jpg HobbitBanner2.jpg Hobbit3Banner.jpg Hobbit-tbotfa3.jpg Promotional Images LegolasandBardTBOT5A.jpg|Promotional image of Legolas and Bard the Bowman GandalfandBardTBOT5A.jpg|Gandalf and Bard The-Hobbit-The-Battle-of-the-Five-Armies3-600x325.jpg|The Dwarves in the Lonely Mountain BardTBOF5AEmpireCover.jpg SmaugTBOT5AEmpireCover.jpg THTBOT5A Banner.jpg ThranduilandGandalfTBOT5A.jpg Tauriel TBOT5A.jpg Thorin Regal TBOT5A Empire Cover.jpg TBOT5A EW 01.jpg TBOT5A EW 02.jpg TBOT5A EW 03.jpg Character Posters the hobbit tbotfa poster by sjord vlessert g.jpg|Thranduil Poster Gandalf BOT5A Poster.jpg Galadriel TBOT5A Poster.jpg Legolas TBOT5A Poster.jpg Bard TBOT5A Poster.jpg Thorin TBOT5A Poster.jpg Tauriel TBOT5A Poster.jpg Thranduil TBOT5A Poster.jpg bilboBotFA3.jpg Screenshots File:The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-image.jpg File:The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-luke-evans.jpg File:The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-luke-evans-image.jpg File:The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-martin-freeman.jpg File:HTBOTFA-TRLR-0003.jpg BOTFA - Thranduil.jpg|Thranduil BOTFA - Thranduil and Bard.jpg|Thranduil and Bard BOTFA - Nazgul in Dol Guldur.jpg|The Nazgûl in Dol Guldur BOTFA - Saruman.jpg|Saruman the_hobbit_the_battle_of_the_five_armies_trl_2-1080-mov_000072947.jpg|Sauron BOTFA - Thorin and Kili.jpg|Thorin and Kíli The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-smaug-1.jpg The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-smaug-2.jpg TBOT5A 10.jpg|Tauriel and Legolas TBOT5A 09.jpg TBOT5A 08.jpg TBOT5A 07.jpg TBOT5A 06.jpg|Bolg TBOT5A 05.jpg TBOT5A 04.jpg TBOT5A 03.jpg|Tauriel and other people TBOT5A 02.jpg TBOT5A 16.jpg TBOT5A 15.jpg TBOT5A 14.jpg TBOT5A 13.jpg|Galadriel TBOT5A 12.jpg TBOT5A 11.jpg|Galadriel and Gandalf Soundtrack Regular Album Disc 1 #Fire and Water #Shores of the Long Lake #Beyond Sorrow and Grief #Guardians of the Three #The Ruins of Dale #The Gathering of the Clouds #Mithril #Bred for War #A Thief in the Night #The Clouds Burst #Battle for the Mountain Disc 2 #The Darkest Hour #Sons of Durin #The Fallen #Ravenhill #To the Death #Courage and Wisdom #The Return Journey #There and Back Again #The Last Goodbye performed by Billy Boyd #Ironfoot Special Edition Album Disc 1 #Fire and Water #Shores of the Long Lake #Beyond Sorrow and Grief #Guardians of the Three #The Ruins of Dale #The Gathering of the Clouds #Mithril #Bred for War #A Thief in the Night #The Clouds Burst #Battle for the Mountain Disc 2 #The Darkest Hour #Sons of Durin #The Fallen #Ravenhill #To the Death #Courage and Wisdom #The Return Journey #There and Back Again #The Last Goodbye performed by Billy Boyd #Ironfoot #Dragon-Sickness (Bonus Track) #Thrain (Bonus Track) Trivia * The film will be the last film adaptation of The Lord of the Rings and related works, as the Tolkien Estate has forbidden any more films from being made for the time being. *In Sir Christopher Lee's most recent Christmas Video, he has speculated upon the movie and that '''Saruman The White '''will have a lot more screen time in this movie. * Galadriel will be fighting Sauron. * In an interview with Boyens, there is a reason why the dwarves were split, and she said Bofur needs to see the attack on Lake town. * In an interview with Richard Armitage, he said the third might be a shorter film and the Battle of the Five Armies cost a lot of blood and tears. * The Witch King, as well as the other members of the Nazgûl will be featured in this film. They will be featured fighting the White Council in Dol Guldur. * Beorn will only appear very briefly and most of his role will be featured in the Extended Edition. * Peter Jackson has revealed he gets to kill off a few main characters in the upcoming film. * Elijah Wood will not return as Frodo Baggins.Confirmed: Elijah Wood will not return as Frodo Baggins * Bolg's earlier concept for the film makes a brief appearance as a separate character. * Aragorn II is mentioned by King Thranduil, who is refered as "Strider" and the son of Arathorn. In the books, he is still supposed to be a child and not yet bear the name of "Strider". However, given the apparent lack of a time skip in the film of The Fellowship of the Ring (movie), how Bilbo was stated to carry the ring for sixty years, and how Aragorn stated that he was 87 in the Extended Edition of The Two Towers (movie), it's possible that Aragorn is supposed to be 27 at this point by the film adaptation's timeline. * The ending scene is the same scene as the scene in The Fellowship of the Ring where Bilbo greets Gandalf at the door in Bag End, except it's viewed from inside. References External link * de:Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere es:El Hobbit: La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos pl:Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii pt-br:O Hobbit: A Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos Category:Movies Category:Films directed by Peter Jackson Category:2014 films